Horseman Challenges
are gameplay challenges which involve performing various actions with your horse in the single-player of Red Dead Redemption 2. These challenges must be done in order, progress made before they are activated does not count. Challenges * Rank 1: Kill five rabbits from horseback. * Rank 2: Jump over three obstacles in 15 seconds. * Rank 3: Ride from Valentine to Rhodes in less than five minutes. * Rank 4: While mounted, drag a victim for 3300 feet using your lasso. * Rank 5: Trample five animals while on horseback. * Rank 6: Ride from Strawberry to Saint Denis in less than nine minutes without touching any water. * Rank 7: Kill seven enemies from horseback without dismounting. * Rank 8: Kill nine predators from horseback. * Rank 9: Ride from Van Horn to Blackwater in less than 17 minutes without touching any water. * Rank 10: Break every wild horse breed. Rank 1 :Kill five rabbits from horseback. Rewards: Horseman Gun Belt Rank 2 :Jump over three obstacles in 15 seconds. Rewards: 20 Stamina XP and $5 Jumping three fences at Emerald Ranch will pass this challenge easily. Rank 3 :Ride from Valentine to Rhodes in less than five minutes. Rewards: Horseman Holster Rank 4 :While mounted, drag a victim for 3300 feet using your lasso. Rewards: 50 Stamina XP and $10 The victim will almost certainly die whilst being dragged about, this will not affect completing the challenge. Rank 5 :Trample five animals while on horseback. Rewards: 50 Stamina XP and $10 Rank 6 :Ride from Strawberry to Saint Denis in less than nine minutes without touching any water. Rewards: 100 Stamina XP and $15 It is recommended to follow the track all the way to Saint Denis. Turn right onto the train tracks at Riggs Station and follow it all the way taking a right at the only fork you will come across. Rank 7 :Kill seven enemies from horseback without dismounting. Rewards: Horseman Bandolier Rank 8 :Kill nine predators from horseback. Rewards: 100 Stamina XP and $15 Obvious predators are cougars, bears, wolves, and so on. Smaller and easier to kill predators include coyotes, ravens, or hawks. The easiest method for this is to kill alligators using a long scoped rifle. Since alligators remain still unless the player gets close enough, this minimizes the chance of your horse becoming frightened and bucking you off. Rank 9 :Ride from Van Horn to Blackwater in less than 17 minutes without touching any water. Rewards: 150 Stamina XP and $20 As with Rank 3 do not touch any bodies of water including rivers and streams. A fully bonded Arabian can make the trip in 11-15 minutes. This can be done in earlier chapters but you will be chased by bounty hunters. Make sure you have items to restore health, and ideally fortify it as well, for you and your horse. There are reports of this challenge not registering even if the requirements are met. The game appears to count Dewberry Creek as a river despite it being dry, and as such it's suggested to ride through Emerald Ranch just in case. Rank 10 :Break every wild horse breed. Rewards: Horseman Off-Hand Holster Little Creek River, west of Wallace Station is a good spot for a variety of horse breeds. This challenge has an in-game checklist. The horses required for this challenge are American Paint, American Standardbred, Appaloosa, Hungarian Halfbred, Kentucky Saddler, Morgan, Mustang, Nokota, Tennessee Walker. Video walkthrough Related Content Category:Single Player Category:Challenges